


Day4

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Aaron week 2020 [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, aaron week 2020, soft dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Daddy Aaron can chase away all the monsters
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Aaron week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968622
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Day4

**Author's Note:**

> “I checked your wardrobe for monsters, but they’re all scared of me.”

At first, Aaron only felt a slight tug at the sleeve of his shirt. He didn’t pay much attention to it as he was still half asleep. But then he heard a sweet little voice and the tugging got stronger.

“Daddy! Psst, Daddy wake up!” – whispered Abi trying her best to get Aaron to open his eyes. – “Daddy!”– she sobbed, and that was the exact moment Aaron’s eyes flew open, as he sat up in bed in no time.

“What… what is it? Are you crying?” – he asked as he swung his legs off the bed to take a proper look at his daughter. She stood there with her favorite teddy in her arms, and she looked frightened.

“There’s a monster in my room.” – she cried.

“No, that can’t be.” – said Aaron slowly standing up. – “Come on let’s take a look.” – he said as he carefully got out of bed, with Robert still snoring lightly. He was ready to grab Abi’s hand but she quickly pulled her hand free and started shaking her head instead. – “You don’t wanna come with me?” – asked Aaron with a soft tone, to keep her calm.

“No.” – she pouted. – “I’m scared.” – she said rubbing her eyes.

“Alright then, I tell you what.” – said Aaron as he knelt before her for a minute taking her hands in his. – “Why don’t you stay here, hmm? Look after Daddy while I go and deal with that monster?” – he smiled before he picked her up to get her to his spot in the bed. The covers kept it warm, and he saw Abi snuggling closer to Robert straight away. That stirred him awake.

“Hey you.” – he smiled with a sleepy grin on his face as he turned towards her. – “What are you doing here?” - he asked while he stroked her cheek.

“Abi’s gonna stay here while I go and chase the monsters away from her room.” – nodded Aaron being very serious.

“Oh I see.” – smiled Robert trying to keep a straight face. – “Daddy Aaron’s good at that.” – he winked whispering to Abi. She just chuckled and it made Aaron’s heart skip a beat.

“Okay I go….” – he said walking to the door – “Where is that monster again?” – he asked leaning to the wall for a second.

“In my wardrobe.” – said Abi pulling the cover up to her face to hide behind it.

“Okay, don’t worry sweetheart I go and chase them all away.” – he said to her. It made Abi smile, and as she remained there in the warmth of the bed with Robert, Aaron took a big breath and walked to Abi’s room. It wasn’t his first time, he knew how to handle the monster topic. In every 5 days or so Abi would walk to their room in the middle of the night, claiming that there are monsters in her room and she cannot sleep there. Maybe it was a bad dream, maybe she just wanted to be with them, but on every night like that, it was usually Aaron who got up first to find those monsters and make sure they never bother his little girl again.

He walked to the room, opened the wardrobe, picked up a few toys from the floor on his way, and adjusted the bed. Even though he had a feeling that Abo won’t come back here tonight. So after a few minutes, he walked back to their bedroom to find his husband in deep conversation with their daughter.

“He really did that?”– asked Abi amazed.

“Yeah, your daddy can do anything, he’s the best, and I’m sure that monster will never come back.” – said Robert tapping her little nose. Abi giggled and Aaron chose that moment to let them know about how “the hunt” went.

“Alright, I checked your wardrobe for monsters, but they’re all scared of me.” – he said maybe a little bit too smug as he walked to the bed.

“Are they gone?” – she asked still not believing it.

“Want me to show you?” – asked Aaron nodding to the direction of her room as he reached out his hand. Abi just simply shook her head, inching closer to Robert. Robert just looked at her, then at Aaron and they shared a smile. Robert nodded because he knew what was coming. – “You don’t wanna go back?”

“No.” – said Abi from under the cover.

“You wanna sleep here with me and Daddy?” – asked Aaron. Abi only nodded. – “Okay then give me some space.” – he said as he tried to fit on the bed.

“Daddy?” – he heard Abi’s voice a couple of seconds later.

“Yes, darling.”

“Are the monsters really gone? What if they come back? What if they come here??” – she asked with a worrying look on her face.

“Not a chance. They won’t dare. I told them that they would have to deal with me.” – he said making sure Abi listens. – “They scarpered.”

“Are you sure?” – she asked with her big blue eyes fixed on Aaron.

“I’m absolutely sure.” – smiled Aaron kissing the top of her head. – “Daddy and me will keep you safe.” – he added – “Come on, close your eyes, let’s get some sleep.”

“Alright.” – she shrugged before she turned on her side facing him. Aaron looked down at her, seeing that she already closed her eyes.

“Sorry about this.” – he mouthed to Robert. He received an understanding nod before he felt Robert’s fingers slowly finding his on top of the cover.

“I love you.” – he whispered to Aaron as he made himself comfortable again. Sleeping with a 3-year-old in between was always tricky, but looking at her relaxed face, sound asleep…. it was worth all the trouble. It was well worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys will like it. Let me know.


End file.
